


God Himself

by AgeOfAlejandro



Category: Sandman Slim
Genre: Gen, Lucifer is a title, Missing Scene, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeOfAlejandro/pseuds/AgeOfAlejandro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="u">Contains Spoilers for <i>Devil Said Bang</i>!</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nefesh turned around. "Ah, you must be Wild Bill."</p><p>"That I am," Bill agreed, looking at Him distrustfully. </p><p>James's attitude seemed to run in the family, which He decided He liked. "James said I could trust you to help me."</p><p>Wild Bill looked skeptical. "Did he now?"</p><p>Nefesh smiled. "No. But I think I can trust you; he trusted you, didn't he?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Himself

**Author's Note:**

> My theory is that Mr. Muninn is Nefesh (look up the five levels of the soul in Kabbalah).

Standing on the top of His palace with His hands tucked behind His back, Nefesh surveyed His new kingdom. It was still burning in places and Merihim's Tabernacle stood in ruins from Deumos's followers' little adventure, but quieter than it was when He first took power.

That had been an interested experience all around, since neither He nor the Hellions had quite known what to do with each other. The last time the Hellions had seen Him had been during the War, all those aeons ago, and then He'd suddenly shown up at the gate as the new Lucifer. Nefesh felt guilty about what had happened to them. Yes, they had rebelled against Him, but they were still His children, and He'd really only meant to leave them there for a while.

"So I hear our new Lucifer is God Himself," a male voice called from behind Him.

Nefesh turned around. "Ah, you must be Wild Bill."

"That I am," Bill agreed, looking at Him distrustfully.

James's attitude seemed to run in the family. Nefesh decided He liked that. "James said I could trust you to help me."

Wild Bill looked skeptical. "Did he now?"

Nefesh smiled. "No. But I think I can trust you; he trusted you, didn't he?"

"To watch his back in my bar and to send him things," Wild Bill said, hedging. "I never got involved with his Lucifer shit."

"I'm not asking that you become an adviser, Wild Bill. Or even an assistant."

"Then what do you want from me?"

"What do all rulers want, Wild Bill?" Nefesh asked. "Information. Everyone will assume that you'll go back to Butcher Valley, since I'm the new Lucifer."

"And what would you want with a dead mortal, yes, I get it," Wild Bill said, impatience slipping into his voice. "So you won't be sending me back."

"Correct," Nefesh agreed. "You'll stay here and be perfectly placed to pick up 'the word on the street', as they say. I'll have a discrete guard placed here to keep you safe, by the way. James asked me to look after you and I suspect he would be unhappy if you were harmed."

Wild Bill snorted. "I don't need a feller lookin' after for me. I'm not a kid."

Nefesh smiled. Wild Bill was His child, but it was probably useless to remind him of it. "It is unpleasant to be twice dead, I'm told. Especially since James destroyed Tarturus."

"I'm sure it is." Wild Bill eyed him. "Fine. Information in return for updates on the kid."

"James?" Nefesh said. "Certainly."

"Good." Wild Bill straightened up and crossed his arms over his chest. "Anythin' else, Lucifer?"

"Not at present," Nefesh said. "A contact will be along when you open the bar tomorrow and you're still getting a guard, by the way. I promised James."

Wild Bill grumbled under his breath for a moment. "I figured," he said.

Nefesh smiled and stuck out His hand. "Good bye, Wild Bill."

The man arched an eyebrow for a moment before shaking it. "Bye, Lucifer."

Nefesh watched as Wild Bill departed and wondered how James was doing for a moment before turning back to Dis. It was going to be a long road, but Nefesh thought maybe He could do right by the Hellions.


End file.
